Develop web plus email chronicling conversation(s)
About Moving from a distant to a more cooperative connection with others. That is, enjoying the acts of exchanging information with your professional counterparts. ► Parent: Principle of massive information exchange Sibling: ► Get Principle of massive information exchange article ► Opening a electronic publishing conversation Notion Horizon → Web networking → The real deal → Web posting source(s) Horizon Putting erstwhile movers-and-shakers (web men) back into their proper place. This is about having professional fun with stuff that interests you and having conversations with people willing to exchange information with you on a regular basis. This is not about starting and maintaining some major project that consumes a lot of your time - doing a little here-and-there (i.e. email exchanges / common information changes) can add up without pulling you away from other things also important to you. Social networking in the Facebook vein - I like Facebook and I don't apologize for it. Web networking ► Staying in touch with people you like from Meetup.com events. I created this article for the "Amazon Web Services" members. I could see from the friendly conversations (an event 'din') by event attendees, that there was potential for between-events emailing. Its a good idea to web chronicle the email. Especially since there were many members looking to bring new people into their company(s). Its common for tech professionals, often in startups, to look outside their company for help in something important at the moment. Of course, its normal to be wary of doing something new since inertia is common human condition. Web chronicling email HAPPENS after email interchange is frequent - there is no point of doing it otherwise - the point is to keep the email exchange flowing. The real deal Email conversation is as needed AND the web as things crystalize. The idea in email exchange is that you are the Originator when the email conversation is about something important to you - in the end it is then you posting to the web when things have crystalized. Generally, most of the time, we contribute to assist someone looking for help - i.e. "Does anyone know someone good at ...". And most of the time we kibitz - friendly email browsing and light comments to-be-helpful. That is why this is mainly about you having professional fun - you are a resource when you want to be a resource AND you have a resouce that can be useful to you. After all, you did set aside time to go to the Meetup event(s) so you are choosing people who you may have later conversations. Web posting source(s) ► Exchanging email documents inspires longer term postings . If your company needs a particular talent OR you know that your technical are more valuable than your paycheck recognizes then there is exchange of documents to help determine if there is a good fit - information valuable on both sides of the line. AND if either side desires an exhaustive process THEN web postings at a Meetup web site becomes important - some place that meetup group members shop. Those experienced with such exhaustive process(s) know shopping is a matter of picking and choosing - well organized content wastes less time / improves the chances for success. A common media free of update expenses also improves the chances for success. Category:What is this